


Vacation in Peter's Body

by Blackstein



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstein/pseuds/Blackstein
Summary: Peter Parker got hit by a common villain's attack and somehow loosened his soul from his body, that when he touches another person's skin, he gets switched to that person. Now every Avenger wants to take turns on Peter Parker's to have a one-day vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and also my first work. Enjoy!

"Ugh..." Peter Parker sat on the couch on the Stark Industries Bulding. Watching whatever's on the TV, he was barely listening to it. His mind wandered to the last battle he had with an unknown villain that struck hin with something that didn't hurt. The villain was imprisoned though.

"You seem to be exhausted, kid." Tony Stark came in with a cup of coffee in hand, leaning over a beam.

"I'm finy, Mr. Stark, my body just feels wierd after that villain hit me with something magic." Peter felt somehow sleepy with all the wierd thing he feels.

Tony came up close and and patted his back, Peter was wearing a hoodie though. "You should have a day off, you look like a dead person, kid." Tony flipped Peter's hood over his head.

"I know, I know. Thanks, Mr. Stark." Peter flicked back the hoodie to his back. 

Tony sat beside Peter on the couch, watching whatever Peter was watching when it was actually just News about how Spiderman defeated a villain. "Haven't seen that villain before, wierd. Friday, can you do a information search on that villain. He looks different." Tony stood up and wore his glasses, as he headed towards down his lab. Peter followed Tony, curious of who was the villain that he just defeated.

Peter felt so sleepy that he tripped on his own foot, Tony was able to catch him in the blink of an eye. But after blinking, he suddenly felt wierd, and somehow felt young and strong.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark, it's just that I-- " Peter apologized until he noticed how scruff his voice was, it was a scruff yet familiar voice. He suddenly felt weaker than he was before, but the difference wasn't that far.

"Uhh, kid. I think something's wrong." Tony stood up and looked down, he was now wearing Peter's hoodie and shorts, he peeked through hoodie and saw a well-built abs and chest. It definitely wasn't his body.

"What the? Mr. Stark, something is obviously wrong here." Peter saw a complete copy if himself right in front of him, but he somehow felt taller than he was. He looked down and saw a different outfit than his black hoodie.

"We switched bodies, kid." Tony touched his --Peter's face, feeling the youth while Peter was looking touching his new beard.

Tony thought this could be a chance for him to be young again, though he still wants to give Peter's body back. Still thinking, how they switched, Tony touched Peter and BAM! They switched again. Peter was slow at the moment and took him time to realize he was back in his own body.

"... I'm back! Mr. Stark, I'm back!" Peter exclaimed in joy, but before he could continue to rejoice. Tony touched him again and then they switched bodies. "Does that mean we can switch bodies?" 

"By touching, we can switch back and forth... Peter, I have a proposition to make with you." Tony finally thought that he'd want to spend one day in Peter's body. Then they'd switch back right after.

"What is it, Mr. Stark?" Peter looked at Tony in his own body, he was able to catch up to what Tony said. 

"Let's stay like this for a day, you can have fun in mine, while I can have fun in yours.We could know what each other can feel by doing so, you can also feel what it's like to be me, to be Tony Stark. How about that?" Tony proposed, eager to wait for Peter's decision. Peter looked kinda childish in Tony's body.

"Well, this is a once in a lifetime... Sure." Peter agreed as he ran towards his own room.

Tony grinned as he slowly walks towards his room, while casually peeking at Peter's abs and chest.  
"The kid's ripped." Tony said to himself as he arrives at his room, he enters and locks the door behind him.


	2. Tony's POV

Tony steadily walls to his room, good thing is that Pepper wasn't going to be here for a few more weeks for a business trip. Tony was very much anxious and excited at the same time as he arrvied at his room. Locking the door behind him, he stands over a full-body mirror staring at his-- Peter's body.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Tony jumped onto the bed and again thought about how Peter right now was probably doing some lewd stuff with his own body, as well. "This is a once in a lifetime experience, might as well make use of it." 

Tony made up his mind and once again sat up on his bed, he looked back at the mirror and took off his hoodie. Damn, the kid had a very nice body, ripped abs, well-defined chest, and strong biceps. He was amazed, for a teenage to this young, he was incredibly healthy and strong.

Tony began playing as he starting flexing Peter's biceps, they were very satisfying to look at. Tony then went up another level, roleplaying. "Mr. Stark, I really need some help getting these butt beads out of my ass!" Tony said just the way he thinks Peter would act as if he was a slut, and god, that was satisfying to look at.

Until he felt something stir inside of him, something hot. Teenage hormones.

Tony looked down to see a boner, it was long. About 7 inches? He never had a dick this long, he was able to verify its length through the short. He decided to continue. He smiled and pulled the shorts, seeing the raging boner under those spiderman boxers, what a taste. Tony took off the shorts, leaving only the boxers.

He wanted a good start, he lied on his bed and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this to his body." Tony looked down and saw his, no, Peter's dick standing for attention.

It can't be helped, he needs to take care of it. Tony began by slowly moving his hands around his chest, and oh god, he was sensitive as hell. Until his finger touched his nipple and fuck! Even his nipples are more sensitive. How does Peter cope with this?

His left hand was roaming around his body, sliding through the abs, through his chest, biceps and would occasionally pinch the nipples, it made his experience better. His right hand moved towards his boxers, slowly and steady, feeling his heart beat faster as he got anxious for what he's about to do. Though, he still did it. He grabbed the waistband of the boxer and lifted it. "Even his dick looks majestic, this kid takes really good care of his body, damn." Tony exclaimed, seeing Peter's dick fully erect, he almost came with only the sight of the dick. He pulled down the boxers right to his knees and grabbed the shaft of his dick. "Oh god, that's sensitive as fuck!" Tony yelped in pleasure as he started to move his hand slowly, feeling the blissful pleasure of a young man's body. He never felt this good for years! His body was no longer in its prime that the pleasure his own body gives wasn't very much satisfying. But this, this body was way more sensitive than his own body, even when his body was at its prime state. His thrusts became rapid as each second passes, while his left hand continues to pinch his nipples. "Oh god!"

He closed his eyes in ecstacy as his pace went faster, thrusting his hand up and down. Moans were starting to escape from his mouth, he couldn't believe he was hearing Peter moan and it was glorious. His moans became louder and his voice turned him on even more. "Fuck!" He exclaimed as his pace became faster than before, while still running his left hand every part of his body. Exploring every inch of it. This was beyond explanation, he thought. This pleasure, it was other wordly. It felt incredible. He could feel something was building up inside him, he was about to come. He came ropes of cum all over, in his chest, in his face, in his thighs and mostly on the sheets. A drop fell onto his lips, he licked it. "Salty, but not bad." Tony exclaimed, he lied down and closed his eyes. He felt sleepy and just decided to clean later. He fell asleep.


	3. Avenger's Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Avengers members have now planned on using Peter's body.

Waking up, Tony looked at his body and he was back. It seems like if both souls sleep at the same time, they go back to their own body. But then he remembered something- shit. He fell asleep on Peter's body without cleaning it up.

"Oh, fuck."

Instantly standing up from the bed, it seemed like Peter just spent his day in Tony's body, sleeping. He hurriedly went out of his room and saw Peter just coming out of his, dressed.

"I can explain...!" Tony exclaimed.

"It's okay, Mr. Stark. I understand since my body sensitivity is dialed upto 10 times." Peter said as he just sat down on the couch and was about to doze off.

"You don't look good there, kid." Tony observed, looking at Peter that was just about to fall asleep.

"I'm just... sleepy." Peter kept his eyes open, forcefully. 

"I have an idea, Friday, call the Avengers."


	4. First Switch

"What's this about?" Captain America asked, not knowing it wasn't very important.

"Well, I'd like to ask if any of you would like to have a vacation?" Tony asked with the grin at the end of the table.

Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, Bucky, Vision, Wanda, Falcon and Doctor Strange were preseng at the meeting. All came from different places with different business doing a lot of work, vacation would be their least need.

"We could but we can't." Black Widow proclaimed and ended it with a sigh.

"But what if we all could?"

So then, Tony started explaining Peter's condition and how it can benefit and and us. With additional information from Doctor Strange, it seemed like switching a lot would help remove the curse on Peter. They all volunteered, wrote their names in paper to choose who gets to switch first.

It was Thor.  
Then Wanda, Vision, Bucky, Black Widow, Steve, Falcon, Hawkeye then Doctor Strange.

The fun was about to begin.


	5. Thor's turn

"So do I just touch him?" Thor turned around to see the Avengers looking right back at him, watching what was about to happen.

"Go ahead." Tony answered with a smile.

Thor looked at Peter who was barely even awake, he was dozing of in the table. Thor moved his hand slowly, hammer still in his hand. "Right." He put his hammer down just in case. He moved his hand towards Peter until it came in contact with his head. He suddenly felt dizzy until he passed out for a second, he opened his eyes again and looked around. It was normal but everything was more HD-like and clearer than his usual eyes. He feels every inch of clothing in his body, but he felt smaller. He looked down and instead of his usual Asgardian armor, it was a jacket that Peter was wearing. "Holy fuck! It worked!" He jumped off the sofa and looked around, the Avengers were in awe.

Thor in Peter's body looked at his own body, it was lying in the floor.

"Is Peter in there?"

"Yeah, his consciousness was unstable in that body that made him sleepy, his consciousness being unstable allows him to switch with other bodies." Tony explained.

"Why don't we just let Strange fix him? I mean he could right?" Black Widow asked curiously while looking at Dr. Strange.

"I could but don't we all want at least a 1-day vacation?" Strange answered and everyone just agreed.

"We should at least put Thor's body in the sofa." Tony moved towards and touched it on the neck, trying to lift it up. But instead, he felt dizzy and passed out, only to wake up on the floor and blonde hair on his face. 

"I don;t have blonde hair." Tony looked down and it was definitely Thor's body. "So his consciousness can jump to another body..." He stood and grabbed his old's body's cloth to avoid switching and dropped in on the sofa.

"So whoever touch the body that Peter's in, switches body?" Black Widow answered as he started walking towards Peter in Tony's body, asleep.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as he moved away, Natasha looked down and touched Peter's cheeck (Tony's body). Natasha's body fell as Tony's body stood up. "Not bad, Tony, not bad." Natasha said in Tony's body as she flexed his biceps.

Natasha then smirked and ran towards Tony's room.

"Nat, wait--!" Tony called out but it was too late


End file.
